Anexo:2ª temporada de ¡Nunca nos atraparás!
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Moisés Iván Mora |traductor_adaptador = Carlos Calvo |direc_musical = Luis Leonardo Suárez |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017-2018 |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Primera temporada |sucesor = Tercera temporada }}La segunda temporada de ¡Nunca nos atraparás! se estreno en los Estados Unidos, el 1 de septiembre de 2017, por el canal de televisión juvenil-adulto: Mtv '''y finalizó el 1 de junio de 2018. Mientras que en Latinoamérica, se estreno el 5 de septiembre del mismo año, por el canal de cable para adultos: '''FuckTV, donde fueron emitidos los primeros 2 episodios y finalizo el 7 de julio de 2018. La temporada se compone de 26 episodios. Producción La temporada se mantiene en el estudio SDI Media de México, con la dirección de Moisés Iván Mora y la traducción de Carlos Calvo. También que desde esta temporada, Luis Leonardo Suárez se encarga de la dirección musical, labor que ha cumplido durante su larga carrera en el doblaje. Desde esta temporada, es notable presenciar algunos cambios en el doblaje: *La traducción de la ciudad donde se desarrolla la serie: "Organicity", queda nuevamente como "Ciudad Orgánica" (la traducción literal), traducción que se uso en el primer episodio. *Los hongos antagonistas: Dy, Du, Do y De, dejan de tener subtitulos forzados para traducir sus líneas al dejarlos sin doblar, por lo que desde esta temporada, pasan a tener actor de doblaje. Dy pasa a ser doblado Eduardo Garza, Du por Arturo Castañeda, Do por Daniel del Roble y De por Alejandro Orozco. *La chica del centro comercial deja de ser doblada por Karla Falcón y pasa a manos de Isabel Martiñón. *Raymundo Armijo pasa a doblar al Alcalde de Ciudad Orgánica con un tono mas neutro. *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto usa un tono mas ronco para doblar a Fer, a comparación de la temporada anterior, donde usaba un tono mas áspero. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Fucking the mayor '(Jodiendo a la alcaldía) Sinopsis: Con el fin de alejarse de el mientras se va de viaje a la capital de Ciudad Orgánica, Dany le propone a Kev generar un caos en la alcaldía. El hace pasar esto como su idea, así que el y sus amigos ponen manos a la obra. Trivia *Ya que la traducción literal quedaba demasiado larga, en algunos loops del episodio, los personajes mencionan a "Ciudad Orgánica" simplemente como "La ciudad", con el fin de evitar un posible diálogo mudo entre los personajes cuando se menciona a la ciudad y esta no se termina de mencionar. *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza dobla al Guardia #4 que es interpretado en inglés por Danny Trejo, lo curioso es que el es la voz oficial de dicho actor. 'Episodio #2 - Loafing I'm going '(Flojeando estoy) Sinopsis: Después de tener una sobre-dosis con gaseosas efervescentes que lo dejaron muy activo ayer, Joe despierta como un holgazán y no quiere hacer nada. Así que Kev decide enseñarle una valiosa pero dura lección de que holgazanear no es bueno y es mejor estar en forma. Canciones *'A moverte Joe' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) Trivia *Irwin Daayán dobla a Justin Timberlake en este episodio, siendo que el es la voz oficial de dicho actor. *Un loop de Joe se deja en inglés, aunque este pasa desapercibido al sonar un poco despacio. *Por razones desconocidas, Víctor Ugarte no dice el titulo del episodio al principio de este. 'Episodio #3 - The organism wears silk '(El organismo lleva seda) Sinopsis: Kev comienza a tener una rara obsesión por las prendas de seda, y quiere ver como luciría probándose una de ellas, así que Fer decide ayudarlo para hacer que esas prendas lo puedan hacer lucir realmente a la moda. Canciones *'Esas prendas lucirás y guapo te verás' **Interpretada por: Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) y Óscar Flores (Kev) Trivia *Alfonso Obregón usa un tono afeminado para doblar al diseñador de modas, dado a la actitud que tiene dicho personaje. *Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en el doblaje que Óscar Flores dobla las personalidades alternas de Kev. *Un suspiro de Joe no se dobló y se dejó en inglés. 'Episodio #4 - Organic Agression '(Agresión orgánica) Sinopsis: A pesar de no ir a la preparatoria de Organicity, Larry empieza a ser acosado por un bravucón mucho mas grande y fuerte que el. Ahora su vida dependerá de Kev para poder enfrentarlo o si no, morirá antes del mediodía. Canciones *'Debes pelear por tus derechos' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev bravucón) Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de José Luis Piedra en el doblaje de la serie. *Algunos gritos de Larry mientras es golpeado por Roberto "Bobby" McGolpes no son doblados. *En algunas escenas, los diálogos de los estudiantes de preparatoria se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #5 - Mushrooms's revenge '(La venganza de los hongos) Sinopsis: Los hongos Dy, Du, Do y De regresan para vengarse de Kev y sus amigos, y para eso necesitarán la ayuda de un mago del sueño. Canciones *'La venganza del ensueño' **Interpretada por: Eduardo Garza (Dy), Arturo Castañeda (Du), Daniel del Roble (Do), Alejandro Orozco (De) y Víctor Ugarte (Morfeo, dios del sueño) Trivia *Cinco de los personajes episódicos fueron doblados por el actual elenco de la franquicia de Scooby-Doo!. *Para la canción "La venganza del ensueño", Arturo Castañeda uso un tono mas áspero para doblar a Du. 'Episodio #6 - Kev's New Plan' (El nuevo plan de Kev) Sinopsis: Kev y sus amigos van al cine a ver una película, pero cuando ven que los boletos se han agotado, este primero tiene un gran plan de 7 pasos para poder ver la película sigilosamente. Y por supuesto, sus amigos estarán involucrados en eso. Canciones *'Un gran plan de 7 pasos' **Óscar Flores (Kev sargento) Trivia *Óscar Flores usa los modismos "Bato loco" y "Calmen las aguas" a lo largo del episodio. *Un loop de Dany quedó mudo. 'Episodio #7 - New threat in Organicity' (Nueva amenaza en Ciudad Orgánica) Sinopsi: Kev y sus amigos se percatan de una nueva moda que ha llegado a la ciudad, la cual empieza a provocar caos en todo el. Así que deciden detenerlo, con ayuda de poderosas armas capaces de destruir cualquier caos y amenaza. Sin embargo, resulta que dicha amenaza y moda no es mas que...los comics. 'Episodio #8 - Kev's Story' (Las historias de Kev) Sinopsis: En una noche oscura, Kev y sus amigos van a acampar en el bosque, pero al perderse, deciden hacer una fogata en una parte de el. Por lo que durante su estancia ahí, Kev decide contar historias de terror, con las cuales tratará de asustar a sus amigos hasta que se orinen. 'Episodio #9 - High!' (¡Alto!) Sinopsis: Después de un accidente automovilístico donde casi mata a Larry, Kev tiene que trabajar como guardia de seguridad para pagar el mismo, lo que genera mas accidentes y mas problemas. Canciones *'Las calles voy a vigilar' **Interpretada por: Luis Daniel Ramírez (Kev guardia de seguridad) Trivia *En la versión original, antes de que Kev y Larry choquen sus autos entre sí para provocar el accidente, ellos dicen al mismo tiempo: "Shit" ("Mierda"), pero en la versión latino, solo Larry dice "Mierda", mientras que Kev dice "Que coño", lo cual hace que se pierda el sentido dado de la versión original. *Así mismo, cuando Joe lanza el letrero de "Alto" hacia un auto por accidente, el asustado dice: "Carajo", palabra que se mantiene en la versión latina, pero que al momento en que Joe la dice, se lo oye también decir: "Mierda" al mismo tiempo que dice la otra palabra, por lo que posiblemente fueron loops mezclados entre sí por error. 'Episodio #10 - Security Disaster' (Desastre de seguridad) Sinopsis: Después de destruir casi toda la ciudad como guardia de seguridad, el puesto ahora le es encomendado a Joe, pero este resulta ser peor que Kev. 'Episodio #11 - Oh Fuck, he ran away again!' (¡Oh Carajo, se escapo de nuevo!) Sinopsis: Dany Jr. se escapa de casa (por cuarta vez) y su tío (Dany) esta desesperado por encontrarlo, así que le pide ayuda a Kev y a los demás, quienes lo ayudarán a encontrarlo de la manera mas despistada posible. Canciones *'Liberando el topo en un bar' **Interpretada por: Carla Castañeda (Dany Jr.) y Víctor Ugarte (coros) 'Episodio #12 - Morning shopping' (Compras cotidianas) Sinopsis: Dany va al centro comercial y al supermercado para hacer compras cotidianas que luego se vuelven compras compulsivas, lo que lo convierte en un adicto, cosa que Kev tendrá que remediar enseñándole sobre el consumismo excesivo de la forma mas irreverente posible. 'Episodio #13 - Good morning destruction' (Buenos días destrucción) Sinopsis: Kev y sus amigos creen que las películas de acción de hoy en día son "demasiado predecibles" por haber siempre explosiones en todas ellas. Así que deciden burlarse de eso provocando su propia destrucción, lo cual provoca caos en la ciudad. Canciones *'Destrucción destrucción destrucción' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev destructivo) e Irwin Daayán (coros) Trivia *Idzi Dutkiewicz, Ricardo Tejedo y Erica Edwards retoman a Vin Diesel, Paul Walker (aunque en inglés lo interpreta Rob Paulsen debido al fallecimiento de Walker) y Michelle Rodriguez, después de doblarlos en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos. *Algunos gritos de Kev destructivo se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #14 - Do not take the lead' (No tomes la iniciativa) Sinopsis: Cuando empiezan a venderse paletas heladas en Organicity, Joe, Fer y Kev quieren comprar algunas, pero Dany les advierte que esas paletas son demasiado "dulces". Ellos lo ignoran y empiezan a comer muchas, pero tantas, que terminan cayendo en un "dulce" trance. 'Episodio #15 - Belching battle' (Batalla de eructos) Sinopsis: Un mafioso de Ciudad Orgánica desafía a Kev a un concurso de eructos, para así no poder matar a sus amigos. Pero pronto el mafioso se dará cuenta del error que comete, al enfrentarse al "mejor eructador de la ciudad". Canciones *'Eructos eructos y mas eructos' **Interpretada por: Edson Matus (Kev eructo) 'Episodio #16 - Larry and Joe: A not very nice love story' (Larry y Joe: Una historia amorosa no muy linda) Sinopsis: Larry empieza a tener cierto interés amoroso por Joe, aunque el no le corresponda, mencionando que "es demasiado rudo para el". Pero Larry intentará hasta lo imposible para obtener el amor de Joe, por lo que Kev lo ayudará, no sin antes enseñarle una lección. Canciones *'Lo que no te puedo decir pero te quiero decir' **Interpretada por: Gerardo Reyero (Larry) Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de José Villanueva en el doblaje de la serie y es también su primera participación en SDI Media de México. 'Episodio #17 - Larry and Joe: A really cloying hate story' (Larry y Joe: Una historia amorosa y empalagosa) Sinopsis: Cuando Joe finalmente le corresponde sus sentimientos a Larry, estos empiezan a salir juntos, para agravio del resto (excepto Kev). Sin embargo, llega un momento en que los 2 notan sus diferencias, que hace que empiecen a tener ciertos acercamientos sexuales y que pongan su relación en riesgo. A menos que Kev haga algo al respecto. Canciones *'Un amor que odio pero detesto amar' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe) y Gerardo Reyero (Larry) Trivia *Arturo Castañeda y Andrea Arruti doblan a la pareja enamorada del parque, y curiosamente, ambos son novios en la vida real. *Miguel Ángel Ruiz dobla a Joe con un tono mas agudo para cantar. 'Episodio #18 - Anxious's Park #2' (El parque ansioso #2) Sinopsis: Kev y sus amigos van de nuevo de visita al parque de Ciudad Orgánica, pero esta vez la gente esta mas ansiosa que antes cuando Dany lo alucinaba. Kev decide quitarle a Dany su miedo cuando descubre el porque esa gente esta tan ansiosa. Canciones *'Youtube, un sitio mágico' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev Youtuber) 'Episodio #19 - Magic Body' (Magia escurridiza) Sinopsis: Una función de magia se realizara en el auditorio de Ciudad Orgánica, así que toda la gente va ahí para divertirse y pasar el rato. Pero cuando se dan cuenta de que el mago estrella no sabe como hacer magia, Kev decide ayudarlo, enseñándole lo bueno y lo malo de esta misma. Trivia *Por error de traducción, el famoso "¡Abracadabra!", es traducido como "¡Abrocedabra!". *Esta es la primera participación de Leonardo Escalante en SDI Media de México. 'Episodio #20 - Organicity Shred Talents Show' (El desgarrador show de talentos de Ciudad Orgánica) Sinopsis: Cuando Kev y sus amigos se enteran de que va haber un show de talentos en la ciudad, deciden inscribirse para demostrar su talento y poder llevarse el premio mayor. Pero para eso deben enfrentarse a varios de sus amigos y conocidos, que convenientemente también se inscribieron al concurso. Canciones *'Una estrella quiero ser' **Interpretada por: Luis Leonardo Suárez (Kev talentoso) *'La moda es lo mio' **Interpretada por: José Antonio Macías (Dany) y Carla Castañeda (Dany Jr.) *'No se ni como llamar mi canción' **Interpretada por: Ernesto Lezama (Abuelo Kev) 'Episodio #21 - Body TV' (Escurridizo TV) Sinopsis: Cuando el programa favorito de Kev es cancelado, el decide hacer su propio canal de televisión que se transmita en toda Ciudad Orgánica. Ahora lo interesante es ver los temas que Kev y compañía tratarán en dicho canal. Trivia *Irwin Daayán y Lupita Leal interpretan las parodias de Justin Timberlake y Selena Gomez, siendo que son sus voces oficiales en español. *Daniel del Roble dobla al Kev productor de tv con un tono refinado y presumido, contrario al de Adam Sandler en inglés que es uno mas estereotipado. 'Episodio #22 - Memories of old idols' (Memorias de ídolos muertos) Sinopsis: Cuando llega el día de los Muertos en Ciudad Orgánica (que también es celebrado ahí pero no en Octubre), toda la gente va al cementerio para recordar a aquellas estrellas que ya no están con ellos. Pero un Kev sepulturero estará ahí para enseñarles una dura verdad sobre esas mismas estrellas. Canciones *'Honrando a los ídolos muertos' **Interpretada por: Daniel del Roble (Kev sepulturero) Trivia *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, las parodias de Paul Walker y Bruce Lee fueron dobladas por Ricardo Tejedo y Moisés Iván Mora, voces oficiales de estos actores hasta su fallecimiento. 'Episodio #23 - Beauty if you buy' (La belleza no se compra) Sinopsis: Dany compra nuevos productos para poder verse "mas bello", pero Kev y Joe le enseñan que la belleza tiene sus limites. 'Episodio #24 - Trade secrets' (Secretos comerciales) Sinopsis: Después de ver tantos comerciales en un siete horas, Fer se pone muy ansioso por como se hacen estos mismos en la ciudad. Así que Kev y el resto deciden enseñarle "el lado secreto" de dicho medio. Canciones *'Comerciales por montones' **Interpretada por: Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer), Óscar Flores (Kev) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia *Los gritos de Fer cuando se emociona por los comerciales que ve se dejan en inglés. **Lo mismo sucede con los gritos de Kev al ver estos mismos. 'Episodio #25 - Road to the enigmatic future' (Viaje al enigmático futuro) Sinopsis: Los hongos Dy, Du, Do y De regresan, esta vez con una maquina del tiempo, con la que transportan a Kev y sus amigos al futuro de Ciudad Orgánica, el cual les enseñará a que no se vuelvan a meter con ellos, dado a las desastrosas consecuencias. Canciones *'El futuro es su fin' **Interpretada por: Eduardo Garza (Dy), Arturo Castañeda (Du), Daniel del Roble (Do) y Alejandro Orozco (De) Trivia *El título del episodio no es dicho por Víctor Ugarte, si no por Daniel del Roble (con su tono de Do). *José Antonio Macías usa un tono mas grave para doblar a Dany en el episodio. *La expresión "Holy shit", que es dicha durante gran parte del episodio, se traduce al español como "Santo cielo", lo cual es raro, ya que nunca se han censurado las groserías en la serie. *Un loop de Kev es doblado por Rafael Pacheco, en lugar de Óscar Flores, siendo esta la segunda vez que Pacheco lo sustituye, después del Rey Helado en dos episodios de Hora de aventura. *La frase que Kev dice al final del episodio: "The future is coming for us", queda traducida al español como "El futuro viene por todos", cuando lo correcto debió ser: "El futuro viene por nosotros". *Alejandro Orozco agrega un tono español en algunos loops de De, a pesar de que Steve Martin en inglés usa su tono natural. 'Episodio #26 - Road to the awkward future' (Viaje al torpe futuro) Sinopsis: Dispuestos a escapar del enigmático futuro al que los hongos los mandaron, Kev y compañía tendrán que unir a toda la gente de Ciudad Orgánica, incluyendo al alcalde, Austin, el Abuelo Kev y la chica del centro comercial para poder regresar al presente, ¿pero podrán lograrlo haciendo que el futuro pase de ser enigmático a ser predecible?. Canciones *'El futuro con nuevo fin' **Interpetada por: Óscar Flores (Kev futurista), José Antonio Macías (Dany), Gerardo Reyero (Larry), Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe), Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia *Al principio del episodio, hay un recuento de los sucesos de la primera parte, los cuales en inglés fueron dichos por Adam Sandler con su tono de voz de Kev, cosa que en el doblaje no se tomo en cuenta, siendo Víctor Ugarte quien los hizo, en lugar de Óscar Flores. *Raymundo Armijo y Ernesto Lezama no doblan las versiones futuristas del Alcalde de Ciudad Orgánica y el Abuelo Kev, por razones desconocidas, siendo sustituidos por Mauricio Pérez y César Garduza respectivamente. **Dado a esto, Pérez hizo tanto a la versión futurista del Alcalde de Ciudad Orgánica como la de Austin, personaje que ya dobla en la serie, usando tonos diferentes para ambos personajes para que el parentesco no sea notorio. *Gerardo Reyero usa un tono mas agudo para doblar a Larry durante la canción "El futuro con nuevo fin". *Por razones desconocidas, algunas groserías de los personajes son dejadas en mudo y no se oyen, al punto de que ni siquiera agregan el clásico pitido de censura. Posiblemente se debió a errores de mezcla. *Cuando Kev se prepara para entrar a su maquina del tiempo que los conduzca nuevamente a Ciudad Orgánica del presente, el por error dice: "Vamos, todos a la nave antes de que sea tarde", cuando debió decir que fueran a la maquina. *También, durante la batalla final de Kev y sus amigos contra los hongos, en una escena, Du dice: "Eres mucho mas fuerte desde la última vez que te enfrentamos Kev", cuando a quien estaba enfrentando era a Joe. *Seguido de eso, un loop de Joe fue echo por Arturo Castañeda, y no por Miguel Ángel Ruiz. *En la escena final en la que aparece el Rey Hongo (quien es el antagonista principal de la película), su primera línea se deja en mudo, pero el resto lo hace Ricardo Hill. Categoría:Temporadas de series de television